


No Outlet

by Torradin341



Series: Heartbreak Ficlets [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torradin341/pseuds/Torradin341
Summary: Ficlet about not being able to do anything.





	

She sat in front of her computer, staring blankly at the screen. Her word processing program was open, and the cursor was just sitting there, blinking, waiting. But nothing came. A thousand thousand ideas, words, images - primal, half thought out, instinctual things that screamed at her to let them out of her head - swirled in her mind. She couldn't filter any of them. Her drawing pad sat next to her, open to a blank page, pencil resting on top of it. A guitar sat in the corner, strung, tuned, and unused. She couldn't move her fingers. She couldn't translate any of the myriad concepts in her brain into anything.

Words were inadequate and useless. Her pencil was unable to convey lines and shapes in the correct way. The strings on her instrument were unable to capture the raw emotion trying to beat its way out of her.

She screamed.

She screamed until her throat was raw. Then she threw her sketchbook at the wall and screamed some more. Wordless, primal, painful. It was the only outlet she could find. Tears poured down her cheeks. Snot ran from her nose. Sobs wracked her body, intermingling with the voiceless sound flooding out of her.

She curled into a ball and just let the misery engulf her, crying until she couldn't.

\---

It seemed an eternity later when it stopped. Maybe it was only minutes. Maybe hours. She didn't feel better. Just emptier, hollow.

She still couldn't write anything. Couldn't draw. Couldn't play.

Couldn't rid herself of the heartbreak. The hurt.

She still felt like she was dying.


End file.
